


Pink Nekomimi

by Akaicchi



Series: Prompts and Challenges [6]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cat Ears, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Wakatta Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Kanji buys cat ears on a whim. Who would they look cute on?





	1. Kanji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RibbonOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbonOnline/gifts).



> This is a story I wrote for the creator of my new profile picture. Consider it "Wakatta Omake". :)

Chapter One: Kanji

Ryou is dozing on the couch. I have these ears I wanted to see him wear. I think that now is the time.

_I feel like he wouldn’t wanna normally. So I’ll sneak them..._

I found the cutest pink cat ears on sale the other day. I couldn’t resist buying them, they were only five hundred yen! But I haven’t been able to work up the courage to ask Ryou to try them on.

_I don’t think he’d mind, and they’d look super cute, but it seems like a weird thing to ask someone._

_So while he’s sleeping..._

I creep over to the couch and place the plastic headband on his head. The soft, pink ears poke up above his hair in a really adorable way. _Even better than I imagined!_

Before I can think better of it, I snap a picture with my cell phone. _When he wakes up, I wouldn’t put it past him to snap then in half._

 _He could use some whiskers_ , is my next thought.

I get one if Nanako’s washable markets and step closer again. I draw a few whiskers on his cheeks and am just about done—

When Ryou blinks awake!

“Kanji?” he sleepily asks me. “What’re you—”

His eyes widen when he sees the marker and he rips it out of my hand. “Did you _draw_ on me?!” Ryou demands.

“Aww,” I reply. “M-maybe a little.”

Ryou sighs and leans his head back. Which is when he notices the addition up there.

Reaching above his head, Ryou feels the headband and ears. “What did you do?” He yanks the headband off and examines it. “Nekomimi?”

I sheepishly nod. “Yeah... They looked like they’d be really cute on you...”

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Ryou incredulously demands. “I’d wear it for you.”

“R—Really?” I perk up.

“C’mere, Kanji,” he says in a low voice as he pats his leg.

Curious how far he’ll let this go, I walk over and kneel between his legs. “You’re totally fine wearing that?” I check again.

“Yes,” Ryou nods. He leans forward to kiss me, but I pull away. Ryou looks confused. He rubs my arm as if to beg the question.

“I uh—” I dance around it. “I drew whiskers on you, remember? There’s marker all over your face.”

“Damn it, Kanji!” Ryou shouts, flopping backwards. “Now you won’t even kiss me?”

“It could be toxic,” I try.

“Wash my face,” Ryou demands.

I sigh but agree. I come back with a soapy cloth and start to scrub the lines off. “I didn’t even get a picture with the whiskers,” I moan.

Ryou raises his eyebrows. “You took a picture of me?”

I freeze. “Uh—”

Ryou states at me questioningly.

“J-just one,” I admit. “You looked so cute.”

Ryou sighs and asks me if the marker is coming off. It is. When it’s all gone, I get rid of the cloth and sit back down with him.

“You wanna try that again?” I ask.

“Not really,” Ryou replies. “Kinda sucked all the fun out of it.”

“Oh,” I sigh.

“But I’ll keep the ears,” he volunteers. “Maybe if you can be _not_ a jackass, I’ll wear them again.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” I murmur, finally kissing him.

Ryou rolls his eyes and bites down on my lip. “What’d I say?”

“Damn!” I reply. “Just like a real cat!” I bring my hand up to my sore lip while he laughs.


	2. Ryou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat ears reappear.

Chapter Two: Ryou

We’re putting away our clean laundry when I come across those damn cat ears again.

“Hey Kanji,” I call across the room.

“What?” he asks.

I stick them on before I turn around. “Look what I found.”

Kanji laughs and rolls his eyes. “You really kept them? I figured you’d throw ‘em away.”

“Naah,” I rely. “They’re not bad. I’m just chalking it up to one of the weirder things people have asked me to do.”

He laughs nervously. “W-well I thought they’d look cute on you...”

“Did you?” I ask, walking over to him. “Anything else that would ‘look cute’ on me?” I question, bringing my face close to his so I can kiss him.

He goes kind of blank as he thinks for a few seconds, just staring at the pink, fuzzy cat ears. “A—A _tail_?” Kanji comes up with.

I sigh and pull away form him. “Oh jeez—” I roll my eyes. “I didn’t think you’d actually have an answer for that! You’re supposed to say ‘less’, moron—As in I should take something else _off_.”

“Oh,” Kanji replies, still lost.

“N-never mind,” I tell him, going back to my dresser. “Forget it.” I take the cat ears off again, feeling stupid. _Sometimes I wonder if we’re actually on the same wavelength or not._

I start to put them back in my drawer when Kanji’s hand closes around the cheap headband. He pulls them away from me and I turn to see him putting them on himself.

“How do I look?” he asks me.

 _He actually does look pretty cute,_ I think as I stare up at the dumb nekomimi. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

“Kanji,” I assert. He cocks his head to the side questioningly. “I love you...”

Kanji breaks out in a grin and puts the cat ears back on me. “So are you gonna get a tail, too?”

“Never mind,” I sigh. “You’re an ass.”


	3. Kanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Kanji makes a tail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~

Chapter Three: Kanji

“Ryou!” I scoot over to the couch where he’s dozing again. “Look what I made.” I pull the newspaper off his face so I can show him the fuzzy pink tail that matches the cat ears.

“Hwa?” he asks. “What the hell is that?”

“The tail,” I tell him. “You can clip it to your belt.”

Ryou touches the soft, furry fabric. “No thanks.”

“Aww, c’mon,” I insist. “You still have the ears, don’t you?”

“Well yeah...”

I hand him the tail and kiss his forehead. “Where are they?”

“In the same drawer,” he sighs, resigned.

I sprint upstairs and come back with the nekomimi. I place the headband on his head and Ryou sits up and stretches. _Just like a cat would_...

“Stand up,” I urge.

He stands and turns around for me to clip the tail to him. “This is ridiculous,” Ryou reminds me.

“Yup,” I placatingly reply. “Okay, turn around.”

He does and the long, pink tail hangs between his legs. I laugh at how cute and funny it looks on him when he’s serious like this.

“Show’s over,” he tells me, sitting back down.

“Aww...” I sit down on the floor. “But I worked hard on that.”

“What do you even want me to do?” Ryou inquires.

“I—I don’t know,” I reply, looking away.

Ryou smirks and gets down on the floor. He crawls towards me and kneels very close. “Are you sure that you don’t know?”

He’s got his hands on my shoulders and staring at me very seriously when the door clicks open. His eyes widen as we hear Nanako calling out that she’s home.

Ryou quickly fumbles with the tail, trying to figure out how to unhook it. He isn’t quick enough. We hear Nanako gasp as she walks into the room.

“Dad?” she asks in a confused voice. “What’re you wearing?”

Ryou blushes and desperately tries to get the tail off. “It’s a— _Ah_ —” he tries.

I’m laughing too hard to help him. When he gives up on getting the tail off, I finally help him.

“It’s a cat costume,” I tell Nanako. “Just for fun. Isn’t it cute?”

Nanako giggles and nods. Ryou’s gaze burns a hole in the floor.

“I hate you,” Ryou mutters.

“I love you,” I tell him as seriously as I can manage.


End file.
